i. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cycloalkan-1-ol derivatives of the following formula (I) ##STR4## in which R represents a hydrogen atom, lower alkyl group or allyl group, and n is an integer of 3 or 4 provided that when n is 3, R is not a hydrogen atom or lower alkyl group. The invention also relates to perfume compositions comprising the derivatives.
ii. Description of the Prior Art
A number of saturated or unsaturated alcohols are known to be useful as perfumes [Osamu Okuda, "Bibliology of Perfume Chemistry (II)", Hirokawa Shoten, p. 482-681 (1980)].
For instance, various cyclohexan-1-ols are known including 1-alkyl-2,2,6,6-tetramethylcyclohexan -1-ols of the following formula (II) ##STR5## in which R' represents methyl group, ethyl group, n-propyl group or t-butyl group [J. S. Lomas et al., J. Chem. Soc., 1982, Perkin Trans 2(2), 221 and J. Org. Chem., 1979, 44, 1647], and 1-substituted-2,2,6-trimethylcyclohexan-1-ols of the following formula (III) ##STR6## in which R" represents C.sub.2 H.sub.5, CH.sub.2 C.dbd.CH, CH.sub.2 CH.dbd.CH.sub.2, CH.sub.2 CH.dbd.CHCH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 CH.dbd.C(CH.sub.3).sub.2, C.sub.4 H.sub.9 or C.dbd.CH [Bull. Chem. Soc. Jap., 1972, 45, 1147; Bull. Soc. Chim. Fr., 1969, 4023; Helv. Chim. Acta. 1974, 57, 496; "Essential Oils", Allured Publishing Corp., (1981), 267; and DE No. 3003-518]. Of these known compounds, however, fragrant compounds are only 1-substituted-2,2,6-trimethylcyclohexan-1-ols of the formula (III) wherein R" is C.sub.4 H.sub.9 or C.dbd.CH, with the odor being sweet floral or minty for the former and woody or earthy for the latter.
Since it is general that the fragrances of compounds completely differ from one another depending on the slight difference in structure, it is very important to prepare a variety of compounds for investigation of the fragrance in order to obtain novel perfumes.